


Not Cute

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Molly, Awkwardness, Coitus Interruptus, College Age Kid, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy McCoy, Home For The Weekend, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sexy Times, Teasing Molly, Teenagers, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and McCoy are enjoying a bit of time alone together, time which might be spent getting a little frisky on the sofa after some teasing from Molly on whether McCoy is cute or not, when they get an unexpected visit from their teenage daughter Livvy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I think this is the first fic where I've really written one of the next gen characters we have in game, but I really love Livvy and I wanted to answer this prompt from **sideofrawr** (using the slightly tweaked conversation from “Not everything about me is cute." to “Molly, shut up.” from  The Fiery Heart by Richelle Mead in a fic with McCoy complaining) using all three of them in the fic. So I hope you enjoy, m'dear.

She was giving him a strange look. Well, not a _strange_ look, but just a…look that was something that screamed “you’re doing something cute and I think you’re adorable.” But the thing was, he _wasn’t_ adorable. He was sarcastic, he could be mean tempered, he was a grump…granted, he wasn’t those things with _her_ , but damn it, he had a reputation to maintain.

And her giving him looks like that if she did them in public was going to ruin that reputation.

He finally gave up on trying to concentrate on the book he’d been looking at and turned to look at Molly, who kept looking at him over the top of her own book. “Okay. What’s with the look?”

“What look?” she asked innocently, lowering the book and giving him a grin.

“The look that says you think I’m being cute,” he said, setting his book on the table.

“Well, you _are_ cute,” she said, adjusting her glasses.

“Not everything about me is cute,” he grumbled.

“That’s true, _some_ things are cute,” she said, closing her book and setting it on the table near his. She had a gleam in her eye that made him just a tad nervous, but also more than a tad excited. “The rest are sexy. Astonishing, agonizingly sexy. It’s a wonder I can get anything done at all, when all I ever think about is the way your lips taste or how your fingertips feel on my skin or how your legs are…”

He shook his head and moved from his seat on the sofa, covering her body with his and kissing her to cut her off. “Molly, shut up,” he said when he pulled away.

She chuckled slightly. “Oh, so you didn’t want me to go on about how I quite enjoy the fact that you’re the best lover I’ve ever had?” she said, moving her hands so they were playing with the buttons of his shirt.

“You know, I think I could stand to hear more about that,” he said, he said, giving her a grin.

“Okay, gross,” a female voice was heard saying from the entryway to the sitting room and he had to bite back a groan. He was still getting used to the fact it was no longer just him and Molly that would be at the cabin, it was him and Molly and their daughter. Their daughter who had a habit of coming into the cabin as quietly as a mouse. He was wondering how often she had snuck back in when she was younger…which, considering she was only eighteen now, wasn’t _that_ long ago for her, even if it was at least thirteen or fourteen years for them, whenever it was she was conceived and born in the first place.

“It’s what you get for not calling before you came over,” Molly said, moving slightly to smirk at Livvy over McCoy’s shoulder. “Just remember, your father and I are still in the honeymoon stage of our relationship. We’re going to probably shag all over the place. It’s in your best interest to warn us when you’re coming over so you don’t walk in on something that will scar you for life.”

“You mean like Chris and Rhea and Kenzi?” Livvy said with a grin. “They have stories that’ll curl your hair. I get the feeling Uncle Jim and Aunt Rose never get out of their honeymoon stage.”

“Knowing Jim, I think you're right,” McCoy said, reluctantly pulling away from Molly. Oh, he was going to need a cold shower, and soon. “Coming by for the weekend?”

“I was going to, but I could _always_ go back to Greaves House if you want your privacy,” she said. “I mean, it’s not time for my conception _yet_ , but I suppose that doesn’t mean you two can’t have some fun.”

Molly grinned and shook her head. “Don’t sass your father, dear,” she said. She got up and smoothed down her skirt and then nodded towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry, Livvy? We could start supper.”

“That sounds good,” Livvy said with a nod. “But I was being serious. If you want a weekend alone, I don’t have to stay over.”

McCoy looked from Livvy to Molly and then back to Livvy. He would love to have Molly to himself, love to be able to have be able to do whatever he wanted, whenever and wherever he wanted, but they had a three day weekend coming up that they’d managed to get John and Jemma to cover so they would have time to go to Molly’s island. He could see Molly wanted their daughter to stay, and he supposed he needed to get to know her better. He shook his head. “It’s all right with me if you stay over, Livvy. It’d be nice to get to know you better anyway.”

The bright smile that blossomed on her face looked so much like her mother’s it was frightening, and he could see other bits of him and her in her face. It was surreal, but at the same time there was something almost comforting in it. He hadn’t been sure how he would feel if one of his future children had shown up, but now that one had, he was glad that it was Livvy. “Thanks, Dad.”

He grinned back. “Yeah, well, you’re welcome.”

Livvy looked at her mother and McCoy glanced at her and saw she had the same look on her face that she’d had on the sofa. He shook his head slightly. Great. He was pretty sure Livvy had probably seen the look a million times growing up but he didn’t want her to see it again _now_. “Well, I’ll go meet you in the kitchen,” Livvy said before turning and heading into the kitchen.

McCoy looked up at Molly and after a moment reached up and pulled her back onto the sofa, onto his lap. She looked down at him, wide smile on her face. “Face it, Leonard. You _are_ cute, whether you want to admit it or not.”

“I will deny it until my dying breath,” he said, smoothing back her hair.

“Deny it all you want, but I know the truth,” she said before leaning in and kissing him. He stopped smoothing her hair back and tangled his fingers in her hair, keeping her close as he kissed her back. He probably _would_ deny it, over and over again, but she was right. He was cute, at least with her. And as long as she kept that secret to herself, he _supposed_ he could live with that.


End file.
